Police Logs:2011
Bluebell, Alabama's police logs for the year 2011 as posted on the town website. 9/4 - 9/24 9/5 A waiter at Fancie’s performed the Heimlich on a diner who was choking. Paramedics arrived at the restaurant but were ultimately not needed. Diner had already gone back to eating dinner. 9/10 A set of keys were located in the park and turned in to the police. Its owners later came forward and retrieved their misplaced items. 9/16 A resident notified the police department about a fallen tree on his lawn. It had been knocked over during the storm. 9/18 The fire department was called to the Rammer Jammer for the smoke detector going off. Some fried shrimp got heavily burnt. 9/20 911 received a wrong number. 9/24 Police responded to a call of possible loiterers outside of The Dixie Stop. Turned out, they were just boy scouts selling raffle tickets. 9/25 – 10/8 9/28 An unidentified woman was found asleep in the park while her children played on the swingset. Having accidentally dozed off, she blamed preparing for the Founder’s Day Parade as her reason for her recent lack of sleep. 10/1 A major crash at the Founder’s Day Parade occurred. All possible BlueBell units responded. No serious injuries reported. Thank God. (Parades & Pariahs) 10/3 BlueBell Fire Department responded to a distressed call of a pet cat stuck in a tree. Three hours and almost a pound of Kibble later, the cat was rescued safely. 10/9 – 10/15 10/9 The traffic light at Main and Camellia was out of service for over three hours. Police officers had to direct traffic while it was repaired. 10/11 An elderly man tripped on the sidewalk outside The Dixie Stop. Besides scraping his face and breaking his glasses, the man was okay. 10/14 Vulgar graffiti was reported in the men’s bathroom at the Rammer Jammer. It was quickly painted over . 10/16 – 10/22 10/16 Multiple calls to 911 of people fainting due to the heat. Fortunately, no serious injuries or deaths reported. 10/19 A small altercation took place at the PTA meeting at BlueBell Elementary. Two mothers fought over what to serve at the school’s Halloween party. 10/23 – 10/29 10/23 Crazy Earl was found intoxicated on a roof in town. He was coerced down by song and is said to be without injury. (Faith & Infidelity) 10/29 A woman called police to report one of her Jack-o-’lanterns smashed on her front stoop. No arrests have yet to be made. 10/30 – 11/5 10/31 A boy dressed as a lobster was found crying on Kent Street. He had been separated from his trick or treating group. The lobster and his mother were quickly reunited. 11/4 At the Friday night football game, a cheerleader was treated for a bite mark on her cheek. The incident occurred when two cheerleaders’ heads collided during a routine. The cheerleader is bruised but will recover. Bluebell Sports Corner Entry 4: Nothing to Cheer About 11/6 – 11/19 11/8 A pothole on State Street caused heavy direction. A detour is currently set up while maintenance men fix it. 11/13 A man with reportedly shot with a crossbow. The victim is recovering and will not be pressing charges against his assailant. (Homecoming & Coming Home) 11/20 – 11/26 11/21 Graffiti depicting a negative remark about quarterback Colby Slaughter and homecoming was found on the exterior of CLJJ HS. Police believe it was a member of the rival team who defaced the wall which was quickly painted over. 11/26 A burglar alarm went off in a house on Glenn Drive. Police rushed to the scene and determined it was the wind that activated the alarm. 11/27 - 12/3 11/28 A small fire started at the annual Planksgiving Fish Fry. Luckily, members of the fire department were in attendance and therefore knew how to properly extinguish the fire. 12/4 - 12/31 12/12 There was a power outage on Shady Lane due to everyone’s Christmas lights. BDWP was able to restore power within a few hours. 12/17 Paramedics were dispatched to the Christmas dance after a woman sprained her ankle during “Feliz Navidad.” 12/24 Police responded to a call of a suspicious man dressed like Santa Claus on the roof of a house on Cradle Drive. It turned out the man was trying to surprise his children by pretending to be Santa and deliver their Christmas presents to them. 12/31 A man was transported to a hospital in Mobile after being hit in the eye with a champagne cork at a New Year’s Eve party. He is wearing an eye patch and supposedly recovering nicely. References Category:Bluebell Website